The dentist arrives at Atlantis
by Caty91
Summary: Rodney didn't like this at all. He hated going to the dentist and he thought that living in another galaxy would keep him far away from the dentist. One-shot


**I don't own anything. Please don't sue me! **

Doctor Rodney McKay didn't like this at all. He hated going to the dentist and he thought that living in another galaxy would keep him far away from the dentist, but he was so wrong. Doctor Weir had arranged for a dentist to come to Atlantis when she had heard that people was complaining about their teeth. He had tried to get away but he had failed.

"Attention people, today these following expedition members are going to the dentist: Doctor Zelenka, Doctor Beckett, Colonel Sheppard, Major Lorne, –" Doctor Weir's voice lingered over the Ancient city. Rodney grinned at Zelenka who didn't look amused at all, "and Doctor Rodney McKay." Rodney's grin faded while Zelenka smiled from ear to ear at Rodney. Doctor Weir continued over the speakers, "failing to meet for you appointment, you'll be escorted to your appointment," Doctor Weir ended her announcement.

Rodney was definitely not happy. Traumatizing memories from his childhood was coming back, and all of them had to do with the dentist. Rodney looked at Zelenka.

"Are you ready to go, Rodney." Zelenka started to pack his stuff.

"ehm…. You know what? I'll just finish some work and then I'll go." Rodney didn't look at Zelenka, hoping that Zelenka would just leave him alone.

Zelenka walked over to his friend, grabbed his arm and dragged him out from their lab.

**XX**

As Zelenka and Rodney arrived outside the infirmary, they saw Colonel Sheppard, Major Lorne, and Doctor Beckett sitting on chairs that had been placed outside the infirmary, looking worried. The dentist could make even a soldier shake in their uniforms. Rodney and Zelenka sat down. None of the men said anything; they just looked at each other. Suddenly they heard couple of footsteps coming from the infirmary. Rodney could feel his head spinning.

Out from the infirmary came a Doctor Parrish with his hand placed on his right side of his face that had swollen up. Behind from Doctor Parrish came the dentist. The dentist was an old man that was huge, chubby and had a long white beard. The dentist looked down on his list and then shifted his gaze at the five men that was sitting in suspense, "Colonel John Sheppard."

Sheppard stood up and walked in to the infirmary. 10 minutes passed and Sheppard came walking out with a smile on his face. All the men raised their eyebrow.

"Zero cavities," He said and trailed off.

Now the dentist was looking for his next patient, "Doctor Rodney McKay."

As Rodney stood up he felt that his world was falling apart. He was now regretting that he had eaten that much blue jello as he had done past couple of months. He walked in to the infirmary.

"Have a seat, Doctor McKay," the old man gestures towards the chair.

Rodney hesitated a bit but he walked over to the chair and sat down. Rodney could feel sweat running from his temple and his heart was beating faster and faster.

"Open your mouth, please," the dentist leaned over Rodney, wearing _latex gloves_ and surgical _mask. He looked inside Rodney's mouth and shook his head. _

_Rodney's eyes winded. The dentist pulled down his surgical mask, "Doctor McKay, have you been taking care of your teeth?" _

_"Yes, why?" _

_"Well, you have three _cavities, "the dentist explained.

It was like his childhood nightmares was repeating itself. The dentist walked off to the little steal table and got the feared _dental drill_. When Rodney saw that the dentist was walking over with the dental drill, Rodney started to pray.

"Relax, Doctor McKay. This won't hurt." If Rodney would have gotten a dollar for every time he heard that, he would have been rich. The dentist put the surgical mask back on and went for Doctor McKay's teeth. As the dentist started McKay let out a scream. All of the sudden, the former Runner came storming in and knocked the dentist over. Major Lorne, Doctor Beckett and Doctor Zelenka came running after Ronon.

"Ronon, what are you doing," Doctor Beckett wanted to know.

Ronon turned around facing the three men, "I was walking pass and I heard McKay scream, and when I saw this man leaning over McKay."

Major Lorne ran a hand over his face and Zelenka was trying to suppress his laugh.

"Ronen," Doctor Beckett began, "on earth we go to something called the dentist to check our teeth and so we won't lose them," Doctor Beckett explained.

"So you are telling me that your people do this voluntarily," Ronon raised an eyebrow.

Major Lorne, Zelena and Beckett nodded at Ronon.

"Your home planet becomes weirder and weirder." Ronon shook his head and walked off.

**Okay, I am not native speaker of the English language and I am dyslexic as well. Therefor it's hard to spot my mistakes but I wanted to try to post something without beating. I would love if people could give me some constructive criticism and help me getting better. **


End file.
